Eighth Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gregory Lane - Mike O'Malley (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (171): Unwritten - September 20, 2010 Teleplay by: Jennifer Cecil and Fred Einesman, Story by: Elizabeth Klaviter, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik (Production Code: 8P07) #Episode 2 (172): Massage Therapy - September 27, 2010 Written by: Sanford Golden and Karen Wyscarver, Directed by: Donna Deitch (Production Code: 8P06) #Episode 3 (173): 3XK: The Triple Killer - October 4, 2010 Teleplay by: Erika Johnson and Gail Lerner, Story by: Andrew W. Marlowe, Directed by: Bryan Spicer (Production Code: 8P10) #Episode 4 (174): Loan-a Kasey - October 11, 2010 Teleplay by: Terence Paul Winter, Story by: Veronica Becker, Directed by: Tom Verica (Production Code: 8P08) #Episode 5 (175): False Witness - October 18, 2010 Teleplay by: Tony Phelan and Joan Rater, Story by: Austin Guzman and Natalie Krinsky, Directed by: Tucker Gates and Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 8P09) #Episode 6 (176): Hannibal - October 25, 2010 Teleplay by: Henry Alonso Myers, Story by: David Grubstick and Andrew W. Marlowe, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 8P11) #Episode 7 (177): Broken Arrow - November 1, 2010 Written by: Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 8P13) #Episode 8 (178): A Pox on Our House - November 8, 2010 Written by: Jennifer Cecil, Fred Einesman and Elizabeth Klaviter, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik and David Straiton (Production Code: 8P14) #Episode 9 (179): A Bar with the Babes - November 15, 2010 Written by: Erika Johnson and Gail Lerner, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 8P12) #Episode 10 (180): Reindeers Lie - December 6, 2010 Written by: Austin Guzman and Natalie Krinsky, Directed by: Donna Deitch (Production Code: 8P15) #Episode 11 (181): Carrot or Stick - January 3, 2011 Written by: Kath Lingenfelter and Andrew W. Marlowe, Directed by: Bryan Spicer (Production Code: 8P16) #Episode 12 (182): Puberty, Acid Cells and Body Urination - January 10, 2011 Teleplay by: Sanford Golden and Karen Wyscarver, Story by: Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: David Straiton (Production Code: 8P17) #Episode 13 (183): Chamber of Frozen Blades - January 24, 2011 Written by: David Hoselton and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik (Production Code: 8P18) #Episode 14 (184): New Kidney in Town - February 7, 2011 Written by: Elizabeth Klaviter, Directed by: Mike Fresco (Production Code: 8P20) #Episode 15 (185): Zack Taylor the Storyteller - February 14, 2011 Teleplay by: Thomas L. Moran and Andrew W. Marlowe, Story by: Erika Johnson, Peter M. Lenkov and Gail Lerner, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik and Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 8P22) #Episode 16 (186): Recession Proof - February 21, 2011 Written by: Greg Garcia, Directed by: David Straiton (Production Code: 8P21) #Episode 17 (187): Blame it on the Alcohol - February 28, 2011 Written by: Seth Hoffman and Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Tucker Gates (Production Code: 8P19) #Episode 18 (188): Out of the Chute - March 21, 2011 Written by: Jennifer Cecil, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 8P23) #Episode 19 (189): Bombshells - March 28, 2011 Written by: Elizabeth Klaviter, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 8P24) #Episode 20 (190): The Dig - April 4, 2011 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 9P01) #Episode 21 (191): Gregory Scissorhands - April 11, 2011 Written by: Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 9P02) #Episode 22 (192): Donnie Fatso - May 2, 2011 Written by: Jennifer Cecil, Directed by: Tucker Gates (Production Code: 9P03) #Episode 23 (193): Golden Hour - May 9, 2011 Written by: Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 9P04) #Episode 24/25 (194/195): Freedom - May 16, 2011 Teleplay by: Seth Hoffman and Kath Lingenfelter, Story by: Sanford Golden and Karen Wyscarver, Directed by: Mike O'Malley and Liza Snyder (Production Code: 9P05/06) Home Media *The Complete Eighth Season is released on DVD in Region 1: June 14, 2011 and Region 2: August 2, 2011. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E01.JPG|Unwritten Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E02.JPG|Massage Therapy Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E03.JPG|3XK: The Triple Killer Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E04.JPG|Loan-a Kasey Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E05.JPG|False Witness Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E06.JPG|Hannibal Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E07.JPG|Broken Arrow Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E08.JPG|A Pox on Our House Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E09.JPG|A Bar with the Babes Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E10.JPG|Reindeers Lie Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E11.JPG|Carrot or Stick Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E12.JPG|Puberty, Acid Cells and Body Urination Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E13.JPG|Chamber of Frozen Blades Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E14.JPG|New Kidney in Town Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E15.JPG|Zack Taylor the Storyteller Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E16.JPG|Recession Proof Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E17.JPG|Blame it on the Alcohol Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E18.JPG|Out of the Chute Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E19.JPG|Bombshells Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E20.JPG|The Dig Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E21.JPG|Gregory Scissorhands Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E22.JPG|Donnie Fatso Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E23.JPG|The Golden Hour Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S08E24-25.JPG|Freedom Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series